


Christmas Gifts

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Christmas, Jack is only mentioned, M/M, Special gifts, good wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: Tim and Wilhelm wake up and exchange gifts on Christmas morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jpo2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/gifts).



> Prompt fill from [Tumblr](http://hipsterizzy.tumblr.com/post/154122961779/12-days-of-christmas-prompts) that I'm really proud of because gdi these two idiots need each other okay?

“-etty boy, come on. Wake up.”

Timothy was startled awake by the bed shaking and a gruff voice extremely close to his ear. He shot straight up, immediately drawing his pistol from under his pillow and aiming it wildly around the room in search of threats to his safety. A large hand quickly moved to push his arms down, however.

“No need for that. C’mon, get up, I already made coffee.”

A mug was shoved into his hand, topped with whipped cream and dusted with chocolate powder, just the way Tim liked. He gladly took a sip, smiling as the warmth filled him. He finally looked up at the larger man kneeling beside him. Wilhelm was _grinning_ and _excited_ and Tim had never seen this before. It was a little unsettling.

Wilhelm finally stood up and pointed towards the living room of their shared apartment. “It’s Christmas, it’s time to open presents!” He didn’t wait for Tim to respond, choosing to hurry off into the other room.

The body double couldn’t help thinking that the cyborg was like a giant child.

Setting his mug down on the nightstand, Timothy carefully stood and stretched. He then grabbed the mug and shuffled into the living room. Wilhelm was waiting for him on the couch, clad only in a pair of sweatpants (and Tim had to force himself not to stare, he couldn’t think about that sight right now, not when his boxers and Wil’s t-shirt were the only things shielding his body from view). In his hands, the enforcer held a crudely-wrapped box, Tim’s real name scribbled onto the paper in black marker. He smiled and picked up the other gift from under their small tree, a neat gift box tied up with a bow, before joining his teammate on the couch. Almost shyly, they exchanged the gifts, and Wilhelm immediately started untying the bow, taking care not to rip into it.

As he watched the older man, Tim couldn’t help the goofy smile spreading across his face. But once the bow was undone, Wilhelm looked up and tilted his head.

“Aren’t you gonna open yours?” he asked.

Tim shrugged. “When you’re done, I will~”

Wilhelm turned back to the box on his lap and eagerly lifted the lid. Inside, he found a syringe filled with a glowing green liquid. He furrowed his brows, lifting it gingerly from it’s satin-lined nest.

“Uhh…What’s this?” he asked, glancing at Tim, then back to the needle.

“Well…Remember how Janey pointed out that you’ve got rustvirus seeping into your skin around your eye implant, and you should be careful about getting any more cybernetic work done? You didn’t seem to care much about it, but…w-well, I like having you around, so…I went to see Nurse Nina about finding a cure for it, s-so you could, y’know, keep…being around.” Tim nodded once resolutely, his face feeling hotter than that time he almost fell head-first into a pool of lava and Wilhelm had caught his ankle just in time to leave him dangling over it.

Wilhelm’s response was nothing more than a scoff, but the way his cheeks turned pink was all the confirmation Tim needed. He finally looked down at the wrapped box in his lap, fingers gently tracing over the assemblage of letters he was forbidden write himself. He carefully peeled back the tape, wanting to preserve the scribbled-on wrapping. He then set it aside to find out what was inside the box. Once it was opened, he found himself staring down at an echo recorder. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a common little recorder. Lifting it out, he looked to Wilhelm in confusion.

“Play it.” The big man was grinning again.

Carefully, Tim pressed the Play button.

_“You know I could fire you, right? And by ‘fire’, I mean shoot you in the face.”_ It was Jack’s voice, the real Jack. And he sounded…strange. Angry, with an underlying note of fear.

_“That’ll be hard to do, with your own head crushed.”_ That was Wilhelm. _“Just tell him the truth.”_

_“Jeez, okay,_ FINE, _I’ll say it. But take your hands off my head.”_

_“Gimme your pistol.”_

A strange noise followed the exchange, then Jack’s voice rang through loud and clear.

_“Hey, handsome. Listen, there’s…ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this…Look, Timothy, baby, cupcake, there’s no bomb hidden underneath that beautiful mug of yours, alright? But you’re still under contract, so don’t go trying to defect on me!”_

The recording ended after that, leaving Tim to stare down at it, dumbfounded. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look at Wilhelm, who was looking anywhere but at Tim.

“You…You risked your job for me..?” he asked.

“Yeah. No big deal. Just thought you oughtta know the truth, maybe you’d stop being so scared all the time. The dick owes you that much.” Even after half a year, he still tried to keep up that tough, emotionless exterior. But the doppelganger knew the truth.

Without another word, Tim set the echo aside and eagerly crawled onto Wilhelm’s lap, pressing their lips together.


End file.
